


Survival

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Survival, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Members of the Seaview are caught in the survival of the fittest. This is the sequel to Liberty Truths and Paths to possible destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

Just after Captain Lee Crane had come back from his forced medical leave. After the Solarions had captured and tortured him on board their vessel that was destroyed later on.

Captain Crane on into the Control Room with Commander Chip Morton waiting for him with the Seaview getting ready to head out to Alaska to once again check the Air Force base. There has been small earthquakes from the bottom of the ocean, and it was going to be the Seaview to see what is causing the Earthquakes along the fault line.

"Welcome back Lee. Admiral Nelson is waiting to talk with you in his cabin." Chip said calmly having missed his friend the past two weeks. Even though both Lee and Rose Marie were over for dinner a week ago with Connie cooking Roast beef.

"I will go see him right away Chip. I understand we will be heading for Alaska?" He asked with concern in his demeanor.

"Yes, that's right Lee. General Waverly asked Admiral Nelson to have us come there to check the basin for anything out of ordinary causing the quakes."

"Let me go. No doubt he's very anxious to talk with me." As he heads for the spiral stair case heading up to officer's country.

Walking in the corridor. All of a sudden he felt a little bit weak in his legs. He was trying to remember the last time he felt this way since being rescued from the alien vessel. The weakness didn't last all that long once he had reached Admiral Nelson's cabin...

Knocking on his door with getting himself together with his posture and breathing. He felt some what normal again when he heard the normal response from his friend and boss of the Institute.

He walks in very slowly with seeing the Admiral had a pile of paper work on his desk as always.

"Lee! How are you?" As he gets up from his seat to shake his captain's hand strongly and firm.

"Just fine Harriman. The two weeks really did wonders with taking it easy with my family. I understand we are heading for Alaska once again?" Lee asked with needing to know more about the cruise.

Nelson pulled out a file for his captain to read. No doubt it was going to upset greatly with reading the info. After a moment he was shaking his head. "I just can't believe this Admiral. General Waverly and even the Alliance believes that it might be caused by an alien space craft that might of crashed in those waters?" Lee was feeling some what drained at reading the file.

"Are you all right Lee? The color from your face has been drained to be ashen.

"It might has something to do with my past experience of having been captured and torture. Even though I am supposed to be over it." He stated to his friend looking at him as if he didn't believe him.

"Lee, Maybe you should have Doctor Jamieson check you over before taking over in the Control room. I just want to be sure you're going to be all right before we head out to sea." Nelson said with concern for his friend.

"All right sir, I will have the doc me over." He starts to leave the Admiral cabin.

"And Lee, I just want you to be normal again after that experience." He replied with heart felt emotion in his voice.

*******************************************************************

Along the Pacific basin. Pressure was building up along the fault line leading to the Air Force base in Juneau, Alaska.

A week ago a small alien space vessel having lost power entering Earth's orbit. Crashed into the icy, freezing waters.

This vessel once again was a small scout of SOLARIONS(Reptiles) out to get even with the Earthlings.

Using a laser to cut into the fault line causing the pressure to build inside. And in the meanwhile using what ever power they had left with a special cloaking device to keep the humans from finding out just where they are at.

"Seruis power is at 92 % maximum for the cloaking device. So far we have been lucky not to be located at this time." Seri says with speaking in their own language with the universal translator off-line.

"Fair enough Seri. Just be sure to be keep a sharp look out for any vessels and including the Seaview." He replied with having heard the story about their four vessels being destroyed before entering the worm hole, and including one on Earth by the Seaview's crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Juneau, Alaska Air Force base. They had been having tremors throughout the entire area. General Waverly sent out recon teams to see if they were able to notice anything at all both in the sky and on the ground.

Two teams using fast moving ice vehicles had stopped at the top of a snow mountain range. When they noticed some type of an aura blue light streaking across the sky.

"Look!" Lt. Davis cried out on foot after getting off the ice vehicle. "It's moving really quick Captain."

Captain Don Rollins transferred into the base a few months ago. He had read the reports in regard to the past few years with the fault lines building up pressure for different reasons. And this time their was a rumor of alien involvement.

"Yes, I see it Lt. Davis. We will need to head back to the base and report it to General Waverly. Hopefully the Seaview will arrive soon to investigate it as well." Rollins replied with having heard a great deal about the Seaview and their involvement with the Alliance.

Both of the vehicles started to head back. When all of a sudden they felt another quake happening below them. However one of the vehicles felt the ground give way to fall deep inside the crevice killing the four on board. Lt. Davis and the others hurry quickly to move their vehicle to move away from the danger area.

"Do you think they are still alive?" Lt. Davis cried out at Captain Rollins trying to hold in his anger at what just happened.

Captain Rollins looked over at the deep crevice. He wasn't able to see a thing with the vehicle or the crews. "I don't think so Lt. Davis. Come on lets get back to report it to General Waverly." He said with moving the vehicle out of the way to head back to the base.

********************************************************

SEAVIEW

Captain Lee Crane had finished with his first watch since leaving home port. He had signed the log that was on the plotting table. Chip Morton had signed out earlier with Executive officer Stu Riley will be taking over the watch.

Crane was able to give last minute instructions to Stu Riley before taking the spiral stair case feeling drained. Reaching the level, he walked slowly with his legs feeling heavy for the moment. Until he reached his cabin.

Walking inside. He sat down in a chair behind his desk that had two files that needed to be finished reading. He knew the files by heart in regard to the last mission and the Solarions attacking the four cities and the citizens having been taken and including himself, Kowalski and Sharkey.

After a few moments he slammed the file down onto the desk out of sheer frustration. What he needed the most was to lay down in his bunk. So he decided to change out of his clothing with placing on his white pajamas and checkered robe.

He sits on the edge of the bed just about ready to lay down. When there was a knock on his door. He had no idea just who it might be at this time. "Come in please." Since the door wasn't lock at all.

Doctor Addison Freeman therapist walked in having just transferred onto the Seaview. "Captain Crane, I am Doctor Freeman a therapist. Doctor Jamieson thought it was a good idea for me to talk with you about your past experience with the Solarions."

"Why?" He asked with his voice breaking a little. "I had two weeks medical leave to get over it. And now I am Doctor Freeman. What more is there to be said?"

"There is always more to be said Captain Crane. I won't force you to talk. However I would think it's best that you do for the most part." He responded with asking to have him sit down with Lee shaking his head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

"Very well doctor. I still have the anxiety in regard to being taken by those bastards. My body is still being affected by what they did to me with weakness in both of my legs." As he takes in a deep breath into his lungs and letting go of the stress.

"Captain, you need to take it easy the best you can with this mission. I understand from Admiral Nelson that aliens might be involved again with the quakes." Doc replied with writing something onto his pad.

"I just hope not doctor. I don't know if I will be able to handle it if the Solarions just might be involved." He feels all of a sudden shivers go down the back of his neck.

"Lets talk about your relationship with your wife Commander Rose Marie Crane. How long have you two been married if you don't mine me asking?" He watched the reaction from the Captain features.

"No, I don't mine doctor. Rose Marie and I have been married six years now with two boys and with a third on its way. My wife transferred in from Norfork, Virginia to start a new life and career once her husband was killed during an diving accident some ten years prior." He stopped for a moment before beginning once again. "I met my wife while driving in a jeep inside the grounds. She was running to stay in shape and I almost ran her down."

"Was she upset at the time?" 

"Oh, yeah! However I asked her for a date and she accepted. I am really a good cook, so I made dinner. Everything between us was simply magic and fireworks." Lee said to have the doctor chuckling.

"So after all this time, the magic is still there?" He asked just to be curious with asking the question.

"Yes, it is doctor. I hope you don't mine. I need to get some sleep, I have an early watch in eight hours." Lee says with a slight yawn.

"Sure Captain, we can talk another time." He gets up from the chair to shake his hand before heading for his quarters. He will be talking to Admiral Nelson in the morning.

******************************************************

Matter in fact. Doctor Addison changed his mind with needing to talk with Admiral Nelson in his cabin this evening, instead of the morning.

Moments later he was standing in front of the Admiral's cabin. Getting the nerve to knock on his door, he heard Nelson's response to come on inside. Walking inside, Admiral Nelson was laying in bed reading a book wearing his specks given to him by Doctor Jamieson.

"What can I do for you, Doctor Addison?" He sits up further in bed with the doctor moving over bringing a chair. Even though he wasn't going to be staying long.

"I just came from talking with Captain Crane. I must admit I had reserved my judgement about the man." He said to have Admiral Nelson peaking with interest.

"What's going on Doctor Addison?" He asked calmly with trying not to have his blood pressure rise.

"I am afraid to say this Admiral Nelson. Captain Crane is still having a great many issues for when he was taken by the Solarions. His anxiety levels in my judgement is off the scale. I think it would of been best that he stayed on medical leave another few more weeks. He's going to crack if something isn't done about it." He said cowardly.

Nelson blows his steam at this particular moment. "And what do you expect me to do? Captain Crane is my best friend and great commanding officer for the Seaview."

"Confine him to his quarters for the duration of the mission. I don't think he is going to be able to continued with making any type of decisions for when it comes to the aliens. You can listen to what I am saying, or you can keep him as the Captain and just watch him destroy himself in the process. I have nothing more to say at this time Admiral Nelson. I am sorry to have bothered you. Good evening and enjoy your reading."

He gets up to leave after saluting and then walking out into the cool corridor pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Admiral Nelson had a great deal to think about in regard to his friend Lee Crane. He has never seen him like this in all of the years he has known him. Even though now he needed to keep him as the captain no matter what is going on with his mental well being.

So he just let it go for now. While waiting to see what happens with the quakes happening and maybe the appearance of the Solarions. Falling asleep in his bunk with the Moby Dick novel falling to the side of him. He won't wake again until some time later....

Captain Lee Crane was having a nightmare, or at least it was one. He was once again hanging down in the cell with the three reptiles getting ready to use the electrodes on his nerves to see just how much the human was able to take.

"Turn on the device." As the universal translator came out in English for Crane to hear.

Lee Crane screamed out as to the following. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Human, do not asked the question. We are conducting these tests to see how much you and others are able to tolerate." Rojas replied with a snarl coming from his nose.

As the other reptile turned on the device. The electrodes throughout his entire body was on fire. He wasn't able to take much more as he screamed out. 

"NO! Please no more. NOT AGAIN......He continued to scream in his cabin from the nightmare.

Admiral Nelson waking from a dead sleep ran quickly as with Commander Morton wanting to find out just what was going on in the captain cabin.

Opening the door quickly. The both friends ran in to see Lee on the floor having fallen out of the bed. "Lee, what's wrong?" Nelson asked with grave concern.

Morton goes to help his friend up from the floor very slowly. "Lee, I am going to help you up. You will need to relax while we get you back to bed."

After a moment of gathering his thoughts once he was back into the bunk. "Admiral, It was a nightmare having back on the Solarion vessel being torture." His breathing was erratic for the moment.

"Lee, your going have to try and relax. I will call Doctor Jamieson to come here to give you something to sleep." As Nelson heads for the intercom to call the chief medical officer having to still be on duty in sickbay.

Moments later he shows up wondering what was going on with Captain Lee Crane. Admiral Nelson explained to Doctor Jamieson about the situation. "All right, I will give sedation to have the captain sleep for now. However in the morning I will have Doctor Sterling to come and check him out."

"Fair enough doc! Lets get out of here Chip, so that doc can give him the sedation."

Moments later Doctor Jamieson finished his chore with giving him the shot to sleep. And with-in minutes Captain Lee Crane was asleep under the blanket that the doctor placed. He left the cabin to head back to sickbay to sign out for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days later the Seaview will be arriving at the Air Force base in Juneau, Alaska. Captain Lee Crane was working his best to stay together with his wits. While Chip, Kowalski and others were keeping a close eye on him.

There had been further quakes in the area, along with the report of more personnel have been killed or taken. No known reason as to why this was happening in the first place. But yet the officials didn't wish to say that the Solarions were involved.

Even the Alliance member Darien haven't even said a word about it with more citizens being taken again. Even Admiral Nelson had been trying to contact him with his special communications device given to him a few years back.

Nelson was dumbfounded as to why nothing had been said about it from Darien or his own people on his vessel or solar system.

Captain Crane checking the instruments in the Control room on how much stronger the quakes were getting. Pulling out the tape from the device. The information had told him that the last quake had measured five on the scale knocking the Seaview a bit with the after shocks. No warning was given at this particular time with the entire Control room being knocked out of their seats, and including Crane falling against the wall.

Commander Chip Morton regaining his balance had to be the one to pick up his friend from the floor. It was at this point that Klaxons could be heard all over the submarine.

Once he gained his proper balance. Lee picked up the mike to say the following. "Damage report all departments!"

Ron Hanson working damage control near the reactor room. He called back with a report. "All departments had no water damage from the hull sir. The reactor is safe and sound as we speak Captain Crane." He replied over the microphone. 

"Very good Mr. Hanson." Cra ne turned to face Commander Morton at the plotting table. "What? " He said with the strange expression on Chip's features.

"Engineering tells me they are slowly losing power and they have no idea where it 's leading to Lee." Chip replied to have Lee shaking his head.

"Has the Admiral been told of the power drain?" Lee responded.

"I haven't heard a word from him since the after shock had knocked us a bit. I will send Sharkey to check his cabin. Chief Sharkey I have a chore for you to run." Chip ordered with seeing the CPO rushing over to them.

"What's up sir?" Sharkey replied with a concern expression with his demeanor.

"Go and check the Admiral's cabin and see on whether he's all right or not. Right away chief!" Morton says harshly in a tone that he didn't care for at all.

When Sharkey arrived on Officer's country and headed for Admiral Nelson's cabin. When he had arrived, he found the Admiral out cold on the floor with a bump on the side of his head.

Right away Chief Sharkey called sickbay to have Doctor Jamieson and a corpsman to Nelson's cabin.

Moments later they arrived with a stretcher. Chief Sharkey called the Control room to advised Captain Crane that the Admiral had been injured. When Lee heard the report, he told Chip that he needed to find out what the hell was going on.

Doctor Jamieson checked the side of his head with crimson slowly dripping down the side of his face. "Lets get the Admiral to sickbay, I need to close up the wound before he has further issues." Doc said with looking up at the captain racing in.

"What happened Doc?" Lee asked with concern. His emotions were running high at the moment.

"Harriman hit his head when the Seaview was tossed from the after shock of the quake. He should be fine once I close up the wound." The corpsman and with help from doc placed Admiral Nelson onto the stretcher.

"Please let me know his condition since I will be in the Control room." Lee said...

"Yes, Captain I will." Knowing full well just how much he cares for Admiral Nelson like a father.


	6. Chapter 6

Power slowly was being drained from the engines and the reactor. Both Patterson and Kowalski weren't able to figure it out at this time. Captain Crane came down to the reactor to speak with them inside wearing protection suits in case the radiation would get worst.

"I just don't know Captain. As far as I can tell the power lost is minimal at best. However sir, if it gets worst. All of our systems would be affected throughout the entire submarine." Patterson replied with having to check the power levels on the control panel.

"Just be sure to have all watches keep a close eye on the power levels." Lee Crane ordered. When all of a sudden some type of laser hit them throwing them around.

Lee, Kowalski and Patterson were able to get up without any damage to their bodies. Meanwhile in the Control room all kinds of damage reports were coming in, along with injuries.

Inside sickbay Admiral Nelson was doing just fine accept for wanting to leave needing to know what the hell was going on with his Seaview. "Where do you think your going Admiral Nelson?" Doctor Anthony Sterling asked him bluntly with the question.

"I need to go to the Control room. Something or someone is attacking us for some reason and I need to be in charge." He firmly stated with getting up from his bunk of the alcove dressing quickly.

"Be careful Admiral Nelson, you're suffering with a concussion after being hit by the after shock. I will advised Doctor Jamieson that your left sickbay."

"Fine! What ever doctor. I will speak with Jamieson later. But now we need to find out who or what is responsible." Nelson added with moving slowly out of sickbay to head for the Control room.

And when he had arrived. Commander Chip Morton had advised Admiral Nelson about being hit some some form of a laser. "We don't have a location of where it had come from sir."

Looking around the Control room. "Where is Captain Crane?"

"In the reactor room checking on the power level drop. Kowalski and Patterson are on watch inside of the reactor." Chip says with tension etched on his face as with the rest of the watch in the Control room,


	7. Chapter 7

Along with the power lost. Crew members started to disappear as well from the submarine. Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson nor Morton weren't able to explain what was going on.

"Between the power loss and crew members. I just don't know who or what is responsible for it?" Nelson exclaimed from outside the reactor room.

Lee Crane shook his head at what was said by the Admiral. "I know damn well just who is responsible sir." Lee exhaled with trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs from the anxiety he was facing.

"You really think that the Solarions are behind it Lee?" Nelson asked with a serious tone.

"Yes, I do Admiral. I have a feeling they are out for revenge to get back for us destroying their vessels. No doubt they want to run tests on us again." Lee said with his heart rate going an mile an hour.

"Lets head for the Control room to get a count of the crew and figure out who was taken." Nelson replied with walking towards the deck for where the Control room was located.

As soon as they arrived. He asked Commander Morton for the complete crew roster. It was going to take some time for everyone to call back. Lee was at the plotting table some what stressed with Morton receiving the report thirty minutes later.

"Admiral Nelson, I have the full report." Calling him from his cabin.

"I will be right there Chip." Nelson replied over the intercom.

A moment later...."Sir, there are three missing from engineering, medical and communications. Here are the names of the three missing." Morton gives him the clip board of the names missing from the submarine.

"How soon will we be arriving at the base Lee?" Nelson placed the clip board down onto the plotting table in anger.

"Twenty four hours at full speed. Do you want us to go to flank speed?" Lee asked with watching the Admiral thinking.

"Yes, just watch for any further power loss. But in the mean time, I watch a full search with looking for those men. Even though we probably know now that they were taken."

"Right away sir." Lee said with calling over Chief Sharkey from his station. "I want you to put together a search team to check this entire submarine for the three men that are missing. Understand Chief?" Lee ordered with Nelson wasn't liking this one bit at all.

"Aye Captain!" Sharkey replied with calling Kowalski and Patterson to join him in the search. He headed for the locker up front with taking out three guns to be used in case they are attacked.


	8. Chapter 8

Deep in inside the ice basin. An alien vessel consisting of the Solarions. Three of the Seaview crew and two from the Air Force base were being taken to three small rooms filled with instruments to run tests on them.

Using the universal translator. The four Solarions were speaking to the humans walking them down to the rooms to be used. Forcing the three from the Seaview into the three rooms, while the other two were taken down below the lowest level of the vessel.

Ron Hanson, Jerry Rogers and communications officer Donald Harper tried to fight the aliens, only to be hit by one of their smaller laser weapons knocking them off their feet. "Next time humans, it will be much stronger. Don't try to fight us again."

Ron Hanson was pissed as hell, even though he knew nothing was able to be done at this time. Even though it might mean their lives.

Placing Hanson inside the small room. He saw over head ropes and some type of an device with electrodes. He had no idea how they were going to be used. "Move inside human" The reptile said with a slight snarl coming from his nose.

Once inside all of his clothing were taken off and disappearing. The second reptile coming inside brought down the ropes for where Ron's feet will be placed inside and turned up side down. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" He cried out loud feeling a chill throughout his entire body.

"Not only you, but many others humans." He went to place the electrodes all over his body centering around his nerve endings.

The first reptile name Sung turned on the device at a low level before turning it up to the highest level. All of a sudden Hanson felt like his entire body was on fire. As he screamed out loud for no one to hear.

****************************************

But someone did hear him. Alana with her special mental abilities back at the Institute was able to hear his mental anguish.

She was alone in the bedroom of her apartment. While her husband Doctor Anthony Sterling was on board the Seaview.

She knew exactly where the cry of pain had come from and she needed to contact Admiral Nelson on board the Seaview. Since her daughter Angel was staying with her husband's mother. She needed to get dress to head for Communications center to place a call tot he submarine.

She continued to feel his pain and others on board the Solarion space vessel. Where exactly she wasn't sure. However it was near somewhere in Alaska and the Air Force base.

Feeling a chill go through her body while driving the jeep over to communications. Looking up into the sky she took in a deep breath before parking the jeep and walking inside to look for someone to place a call to the Seaview.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late on board the Seaview. Lee Crane and Commander Morton decided too stay on duty for another hour. They were waiting for an report from the search group on whether they were able to find the three crew members.

Moments later...

Sparks called Captain Crane to the radio shack. "What is it Sparks?" Lee asked with Morton right behind his shoulder curious as well.

"Sir, It's Alana from the Institute. She said something about knowing where the three missing crew members are." He states with a bewildered look on his face.

"How in the world did she know about the three crew members?" Lee said with asking Sparks to hand him the microphone to speak with Alana. "Alana, what's wrong?"

"Lee, the damn Solarions have your crew and two others from the Air Force base. " Alana tells him over the microphone.

"Are you able to tell us just where they are Alana?"

"They are on board their space vessel some where in Alaska. Where exactly? I have no idea Lee. You need to get to them quickly with having to be in great deal of pain. Like what you had gone through a while back."

"Alana, we are having trouble with our power on board. We seem to think it was the Solaions that caused it at this time. And if it continues, we won't be able to move any where. Let alone survive!" Lee stated.

"I understand. I will try to figure it out. Even though my mental powers need to be recharged at this time with some deep space. I will be able to know anything with-in the next 24 hours."

"Very well Alana, I will let Admiral Nelson know of this information. Over and out." As he signs off with Alana from the Institute. He turns to face Chip Morton. "I will be in the Admiral's cabin talking to him about what Alana had just told me."

"Ok Lee. Before I sign off for the night. I will advised Executive Commander Stu Riley of the situation."

"No doubt he has the general idea on just exactly is going on." Lee heads towards the front to take the spiral staircase to officer's country and Admiral Nelson's cabin.

Nelson Cabin

Captain Lee Crane once again arrived at the Admiral's cabin. Hopefully this time he hopes that Nelson will have some type of idea to stop the aliens.

Hearing his response to come inside. He was able to see the Admiral working on some type of plans on his desk. "What's the latest Lee on the power drain?"

"We are still losing power. Even the air support is beginning to break down as well sir. And the technicians don't know what to make of it. And besides the reason I came here is to tell you that Alana called. She told me just where the three crew members are located." Lee replied with sitting perch at the end of his desk.

"Where?" Nelson asked with concern in his demeanor.

"She thinks the alien vessel might be located some where under the ice near the Air Force base. Otherwise she said that the aliens were once again running tests on them as with others taken from the base." Lee said with his anxiety beginning to rise once more for when it comes to the aliens.

"Maybe we will be able to locate them with using the flying sub and the scanner to locate them under the ice. Have Kowalski, Patterson and Sharkey to check out the FS-1 to begin a search pattern. Have them as well try to locate the laser that is knocking out our power on board the Seaview." Nelson ordered.

"Aye Admiral." As he gets off the edge of the desk. He needed to asked one further question. "Sir, have you spoken to Darien about the latest kidnappings?"

Admiral Nelson didn't answer right away with the question. However with his look told Crane that he probably didn't at all. "I have tried Lee. It seems that Darien currently is not available to help us out, and I tried to find out why he's not available."

"It would seem sir, we are on our own at this time." He turned to head for the entrance to the Control Room making sure that Executive Officer Stu Riley understands his orders.

Moments later....

"Aye Captain, I understand the order very much. I will be sure to keep an eye on the power levels through out the submarine." Riley announced from standing behind the plotting table.

"Very well, I will be in my cabin trying to rest in case something comes up Riley." Lee said with a slight yawn. It has been a long day for him overall.


	10. Chapter 10

On board the alien vessel.

Ron Hanson and the others were removed and placed in their cells to be rested until the Solarions were ready again.

Hanson was glad to be released from being up side down. Even though his nerves were still throbbing a little. What he needed the most was food and water that was left for the three of them. They had no idea what had happened to the other two from the base.

Down below the Solarions had finished with the two males. As it turned out their hearts had given out on them and the aliens weren't able to revive them from what was done to them.

Since they were useless to the aliens now for further testing. They were returned back to the base for which several officers in a corridor leading to General Waverly's office saw the two bodies and called for medics to come check them out.

General Waverly hearing the Ruckus outside his office came out to see what was going on. When he saw Doctor Atwater checking the bodies over with his instruments. He looks up to see the General wanting an answer as to what has happened.

"They're dead general. It has look liked they have been put through the ringer. I will need to do an autopsy as to what exactly killed them sir." Doctor Atwater says with anger, while his two corpsman were placing the bodies on the stretchers.

"I will like an answer as soon as possible Doc." He heads back into his office to make a few calls and one of them to the Seaview.

*******************************************************

Admiral Nelson was having a hard time trying to sleep. He was restless with a great deal on his mind. He was just about ready to give up trying to rest. There was a message for him from Sparks.

Getting off his bunk he headed for the intercom located on his desk. "What is it Sparks?" Nelson asked with feeling drained a little.

"Sir, General Waverly is calling. He said it's urgent on line one scrambled." Sparks replied from the radio shack.

"Put him on Sparks." Nelson ordered with his throat dry a little. He poured himself a small amount of water into a cup from behind him.

"Harriman, the aliens have struck once more. They have returned two of our men dead after they were done testing on them."

"Do you happen to know what killed them exactly Avery?" Using his first name since they had been friends for ten years.

"No Harriman. However I have the doctor performing an autopsy on the both of them. I should know with-in the next couple of hours." General Waverly says with placing a hand through his grey hair due to the stress of late.

"Very well. If anything else should happen with further quakes. Please let me know old friend." Nelson announced.

"I will Harriman. Over and out." As the transmission ends and Nelson tries again to sleep in his bunk.


	11. Chapter 11

18th hours later the Seaview arrived at their destination. The reactor was beginning to act up and their was a chance it had to be shut down. Admiral Nelson's orders, as with sending out the FS-1 with Kowalski, Sharkey and Patterson on board using the scanner to try and locate the laser.

"Admiral, you want to do what?" Lee asked from the plotting table with Commander Morton.

"It would seem the Solarions are trying to drain all of the power from the Seaview's reactor and other sources. If we shut it down, we will probably hold them off with giving them no power to drain. Even though it will cause harm to all of us with the air support unit as well being shut down. I will have to give the order to have everyone use their reserved air in order to stay on their feet working and etc.

"Admiral, I don't even know whether their are enough of the EVA's to go around. The last time we had a problem was years ago when you wound up having the gas in your lungs to make you wild." Lee replied.

"How well I know it Lee. If there isn't enough, then use the scuba tanks in the aft missile room. However for now I need to call the FS-1."

***********************************

The FS-1 with the three crew members were flying past the Air Force base at super sonic speed. They were going to check under the ice 15 miles south of the quakes.

"Anything Ski?" Sharkey asked with piloting the FS-1, while Patterson was checking for the alien vessel as well.

Holding onto the Mark Six Scanner. "Nothing as yet Chief. However I am showing evidence of a possible alien vessel in the area." Kowalski replied. "There is an opening up ahead in order for us to check it out. Maybe our men are abroad being held captive." 

"Very well, I will begin our descent below the crevice opening." As he changes the course, along with the speed to head on down below the ice opening. "Be on the look out for the space craft Ski and Patterson."

In unison...."Roger Sharkey." They both say with still using the Mark Six Scanner developed by the Navy and Nelson Institute.

And then Sharkey changes direction. "I just remembered Ski. What about the Alien flyer on board the Seaview? Maybe we can be able to get on board the vessel without any of those reptiles stopping us. Thinking it might be one of their recon flyers."

"Excellent idea Sharkey. Lets get back to the Seaview as quickly as possible and let them know to have it ready for us to take out." Kowalski replied with a half cock smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Lee Crane was waiting for them at the hatchway of the FS-1 entrance. "The flyer is ready to go gentlemen. Were you able to find any sign of the laser?" He asked while walking with them towards the aft entrance leading towards the missile room for where the flyer is located.

Moments later....

Chief Petty Officer Donaldson new to the Seaview was getting the flyer ready when Captain Crane and the group from the FS-1 arrived. "Your all set. Weapons on board are primed in case your going to be needing them."

"Excellent." Sharkey says with Patterson and Kowalski following with the hatchway opened for them to walk inside.

"Best of luck getting on board the space vessel." Lee said with his throat dry all of a sudden.

"Thanks!" All three of them said in unison walking inside and closing the hatch way.

Meanwhile Captain Lee Crane left the missile room to let Admiral Nelson know about their plan with the flyer. Minutes later the flyer moves out of the bottom hatchway of the Seaview to start heading towards the destination of the alien space vessel.

It was going to take them some thirty minutes to reach the area. While on board the Seaview, Admiral Nelson was in the reactor room getting ready to shut down the reactor and have the Seaview on the bottom and all crew members having been issued the E.V.A. devices to breath.

Lee Crane reached the reactor room waiting for Nelson to finish with shutting down the reactor and all other vital power sources on board.

It is a moment later when he comes out. "What's going on? I heard about the flyer being made readied."

"It was Chief Sharkey's idea to come back and use the flyer to get inside the alien vessel stating it's a re-con patrol. They just took off in the flyer to head for the location of the alien vessel, along with the laser not too far away from it sir." Lee stated with using his breathing device for a quick moment.

"This wonderful! Now maybe we will be able to finally win this game with the Solarions." Nelson replied to have Captain Lee Crane some what confused.

"I don't understand Admiral. What do you mean?" Lee asked with feeling the Seaview now on the bottom with Commander Chip Morton making the announcement over the intercom.

"Lets just hope Lee with shutting down the reactor and the flyer heading for the alien vessel will finally end this charade with them. Since we won't be getting any help from Darien since he's not been available."

"It's too bad about Darien. Now what sir with the reactor shut down?" Lee asked with concern for the well being of the crew.

"We wait and see what happens with the flyer on whether they are able to destroy the vessel. But first we need to get our men off it and back to the Seaview." Nelson stated.

"Yes, I know Admiral. I will be heading for the Control room. Are you coming?" Lee asked the question.

"Lets go, we have work that still needs to be done." Nelson replied with walking along side his friend Lee Crane.


	13. Chapter 13

Sharkey was able to move the flyer into the hatchway of the alien vessel. The universal translator was able to let those in communications that they were coming back from a re-con mission trying to locate the Seaview with no luck.

"I just can't believe it was that easy to get inside chief?" Kowalski replied with his nerves on edge for the moment, along with Patterson.

"I know what you mean Ski." Patterson said with making sure his laser weapon was still with him.

Docking the flyer. There was no one around to stop them. "First we need to find out where our three crew members are on board." Sharkey had to asked with moving out of the flyer while walking towards the entrance to lead out into some type of corridor.

They were lucky. No one was in the corridor. Even though the air wasn't all that great to breath. But i twas still breathable for now. "There is an elevator, maybe they will be on the lowest level." Sharkey said with simply just making a guess.

"Lets hope so chief. I would hate to run into a bunch of reptiles." Patterson says with swallowing saliva in his throat from his nerves.

Moments later they were inside the turbo elevator taking them down ten levels to be really incredible. It slowed to a crawl a minute later with the three ready for anything.

Taking their time checking the small rooms. They saw three reptiles on the floor as if they were dead or something. Moving inside very carefully. Kowalski checked the three to see if they were still breathing.

"They seem to be dead Sharkey. I wonder how they died?" Kowalski asked the question.

"I don't know. Lets continued to look for our men." Sharkey ordered with both Kowalski and Patterson began to move out of the room.

However the next two rooms they hit the jackpot. They saw Ron Hanson and the other two sitting on the floor. However they had to shut down the barrier with the buttons on the outside of the room. Shutting down the barrier with pressing the three red buttons.

They moved inside. "Sharkey, how the hell did you get inside this vessel?" Ron asked etched in pain from the tests.

"We will explain later Ron. All of you able to move ?" Sharkey had to asked with seeing them not in great shape.

"We will manage chief. By the way we understand that some of the Solarions have been dying on this ship for some odd reason. We believe it might be the germs of this planet is killing them." Ron says with Kowalski helping him up as with the two others.

"We haven't seen any others Sharkey. Weren't you stopped with entering in with some type of vessel?"

"We used their own flyer to get inside. Even though the universal translator helped us to get inside with telling them a fib." Sharkey placed a smirk on his face for which the three rescued smiled with relief. "Now lets get the hell out of here. We need to blow up this vessel and the laser that is wrecking havoc with the Seaview." Sharkey responded with helping the communications officer to move out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Moving along the corridor. They were stopped by two of the reptiles firing their weapons at the group. However both Kowalski and Patterson were able to hit them dead to rights with the laser pistols. Ron and the other two ran to get out of the way with another coming towards them.

However with the good eye sight of Chief Sharkey. He fired his laser to hit the reptile into his face or what ever it was. There was green crimson splatter all over the walls and floor. "We need to place the explosives inside the main engineering section of this vessel."

"And just where do we look for this engineering sector?" Patterson had to be the one to ask with his sarcasm and dry wit.

"Maybe we should get back into the turbo and ask the computer. Since I under stand the universal translator is working." Kowalski suggested with the idea.

"Lets go now and get inside." Sharkey ordered everyone inside the turbo. "Here goes nothing! Computer take us to the engineering level." All of a sudden the turbo started to move quickly with everyone holding on until it stopped at level four. And the door opened to the climate of being cold and finding three more of the reptiles dead.

"Lets get to work before more of those bastards attack us." Kowalski sounded off with taking the explosives from the two bags that was brought along with them.

Moving to check out the area they would be placing the explosives. They needed to be sure that it was going to do its job destroying the vessel.

Meanwhile Ron Hanson checking around engineering. He was able to find the biggest of the jackpots. "Chief! Come here. Look what I have found?" He says with everyone running over accept Patterson and Kowalski finishing up with their work.

"Hey! This is the laser controls leading to that beam hitting the Seaview and draining the power. We will be able to destroy this first with one explosive and it's going to be knocked out." Sharkey says with taking out his bag to set one of the explosives onto the controls.

After a few moments. He tells everyone to stand back. "It will go off in 25 seconds." As Kowalski coming over tells Chief Sharkey moving behind the containers.

Moments later their was an explosion with the entire laser controls destroyed. Sharkey turned to face Kowalski. "How soon before all of the explosives go off?"

"Thirty minutes chief. We need to get out of here quickly." Kowalski announced with everyone moving fast as possible with the three injured crew members. They had made it into the turbo asking the computer to take them to level one.

Holding on once again as the turbo headed upwards quickly before stopping its decent. Everyone headed for the flyer with opening the hatchway getting inside making sure that the injured men were settled inside before taking off.

*********************************************

SEAVIEW

Admiral Nelson was being informed in his cabin. "What did you say Lee?' Nelson had to be sure he heard the right thing in his ears.

"Sir, the laser has been destroyed. All of our power is returning back to normal, and including air support. The air has been cleansed in order for everyone to breath normally. Do you want me to restart the reactor once again Admiral?" Lee asked from the corridor of the reactor room.

"Yes, off course Lee. Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson somehow managed to destroyed the laser and for when it was coming from. General Waverly is going to be pleased their won't be any further quakes for quite some time now. Its just too bad two of his personnel had to be killed by the Solarions."


	15. Final Chapter

15 minutes later with the flyer heading for the Seaview. The alien vessel was completely destroyed breaking up into million of pieces.

Kowalski was asked by Chief Sharkey to advised the Seaview they were on the way back with the three crew members taken.

"Sparks, please advise sickbay Doctor Jamieson will be needed with taking care of Ron Hanson and the other two in bad shape." Kowalski replied over the microphone.

"I will tell Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane that you're arriving in ten minutes. Congrats!" Sparks responded. "Over and out."

Sparks walked down to the plotting table for where Lee Crane, Morton and Admiral Nelson were checking out the submarine for any further damage. "Sir, the flyer with everyone on board will be arriving in ten minutes."

"Thanks Sparks. I will have Doctor Jamieson waiting in the missile room with stretchers." Nelson says with Lee and Chip smiling for the first time in awhile. "Chief Sharkey and his two friends Kowalski and Patterson will be getting an extra few more days of liberty." Nelson added...."Along with yourself Lee and Commander Morton."

In unison..."Thanks."

************************************************  
CONCLUSION

The Seaview had made it to the Air Force base after dropping off all of the supplies, machinery and communications equipment.

After two days they were heading back finally to Santa Barbara, California. Admiral Nelson is going to have a team of technicians checking out the flyer. Maybe the Institute will be able to come up with others with help from the Naval department and other companies.

Ron Hanson and the two injured were doing much better. In spite the fact they had sessions with the therapist Doctor Addison. They would need to continue on with him once they will be coming off medical leave for the duration, along with Captain Lee Crane.

The Alliance had been informed of the destruction of the alien vessel in Alaska. Even Darien still not available was sent off a report on the destruction of the Solarions.

An memorial was given for those killed by the Solarions.

THE END


End file.
